This invention relates generally to a support apparatus for a vehicular radiator and more particularly to a vehicular radiator support apparatus for use in conjunction with radiator repair including the disassembly and reassembly of the radiator.
A typical vehicle radiator includes a tube core section, an upper manifold and a lower manifold assembled with soldered connections to insure a desired pressure tightness. Repair of the radiator includes either the repair or replacement of the radiator core and typically requires the removal of the upper and the lower manifold sections from the tube core section. The tube core is then either repaired or replaced. The radiator is reassembled by replacing the removed or new (as required) upper manifold section and lower manifold section on the new or repaired tube core section. Re-soldering the connections completes the repair.
A patent issued to Chapman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,106, discloses a method for disassembling a radiator and a device for use with the method. The device includes a stand, a heating loop and a platform movably mounted to the stand. The platform is attached to the radiator to apply tension to solder joints of the radiator while the joints are heated with the heating loop. A patent issued to Watkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,825 discloses a plurality of heating units located at the ends of adjustable arms for directing heat at selected parts of a radiator. A patent issued to Shulz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,410 discloses a radiator repair machine including a relatively complicated mechanism to re-solder fins to radiator core tubes.
These and other attempts have been made to provide a radiator support apparatus. However, to date the attempts to provide a suitable apparatus have failed for a number of reasons. Typically the apparatus presently available do not provide for use with different size radiators, allow for rotation of a radiator, or provide multiple positions of heaters and continuous heating of an entire soldered connection.
The radiator support apparatus of the present invention solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.